1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to materials and articles of manufacture having a decorative or artistic appearance. The present invention also relates to materials or articles having interesting or attractive appearances that can be used, for example, in decorative applications or serve in a display, sign, or consumer product.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The promotion or advertisement of goods and services often utilizes eye-catching displays or signs designed to attract consumers and single out products from among numerous others. Materials used in eye-catching displays or signs are widely variable, but often involve numerous color combinations and sometimes special optical effects. Plastics and related materials have been materials of choice for their versatility, offering an essentially infinite variety of color, shapes, sizes, and other desirable properties such as rigidity or flexibility.
Some examples of plastic materials allowing numerous color variation and optical effects through layering and other techniques are mentioned below. U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,523 reports layered acrylic articles incorporating horizontal and vertical barriers within the layers to prevent colored areas from mixing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,077 is directed to a multilayered coextruded slat of thermoplastic polymer having an opaque layer, a transparent pearlescent layer, and an optional intermediate transparent colored layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,827 reports a method for making a plastic trim strip, such as for a car, having an opaque base layer, a transparent upper layer, and an intermediate bright or colored layer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,161 reports a method and apparatus for making a three-layered thermoplastic article having a white base layer, a striped intermediate layer, and a transparent upper layer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,345 is directed to a decorative sheet having front and rear surfaces with parallel striped patterns with predetermined pitches to produce a changeable color effect with the angle of observation. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,101 is directed to a multilayered plastic article having a base layer and at least one protective surface layer or film and optional decorative intermediate layers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,251 reports impact resistant polycarbonate/polyester resin incorporating colored flakes that preferably impart optical effects such as pearlescence, metallic sparkle, metallic luster, or angular metamerism.
As is evident from the literature described above, materials that have enhanced visual appeal are in constant demand. For example, manufacturers need new and better methods for drawing consumers to their products and increasing brand awareness. Further, manufacturers desire new ways in which to enhance their products decoratively to make them more appealing. Thus, there is an ongoing need to find new and different ways in which to make products stand out. The articles and methods described hereinbelow help fulfill these and other needs.